shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Renton Michael Thūrwolf
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #1c2633; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| For his son who also competes as Renton Michael Thūrwolf, see his son's page for more info. , was an infamous Novelist in the late years and was the father of Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and Lilly Michelle Thūrwolf. he later became a legend in his own rights. Renton occasionally re-appeared in the life of his grown son Eliskūya. he was also the late husband of Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. he is also an old friend to Sharona De Vil Rhodes In later years. Renton was on the verge of new discovery when he disappeared mysteriously and left behind his son his Journal (in Renako's hands later on) behind for answers. It wasn't until late 2002 he died. Personality in his youth, he was a very outgoing and emotional person. however, possessing strong ideals and compassion yet he is naive and tends to jump into matters before understanding what's going on but was willing to protect his loved ones. He was shy, yet immature and was embarrassed about girls. he is also shown to mature a little bit when he got older Even as an adolescent, Renton displays characteristics of an authoritative father. Unlike his irresponsible older sister, he is mature enough to put his family's interests above his own, taking on responsibilities that are not expected of one so young. He is strong support for his late father, the wise elder, and continuously proves himself to be firmly on his father's side, willing to better himself for his future role as a father. His wisdom touches through on his understanding of responsibility and his willingness to set aside personal gain in order As an adult, Renton grows in maturity and regality, becoming a symbol of power as a father who instills respect in every person, even his old enemies. His raw physical strength is not his only symbol of power, for his very voice and manner is often enough to draw the attention of his subjects, most often his son and his brother in law. In addition to physically playing the role of father, Renton has a manner that demands respect. Character Relationship Timeline *The Younger Son to Ryūsuke Michael Thūrwolf **The Younger brother to Michelle Isane Thūrwolf *The Father of the twins *The Enemy of his son *The One-Time lover to Mikoto Maria Tearson *The childhood friend to Sharona De Vil Rhodes *has left the family to search for anew *The Son-In-Law to Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson **The Brother-In-Law to Chris "Reeve" Tearson and Lord Rendorf Tearson Appearance Renton is a tall man with black eyes and unkempt wavy Saddle Brown hair, with has one long bang that frames the left side of his face, but now he has regrown his hair in a long ponytail style Before the Timeskip Before meeting his wife Mikoto Maria he wore nothing but a loose-fitting black shirt with jeans and his hair was semi-short. he had close resembles of his son. After the Timeskip Appearance Renton is a tall man with black eyes and unkempt wavy Saddle Brown hair, with has one long bang that frames the left side of his face, but now he has regrown his hair in a long ponytail style Before the Timeskip Before meeting his wife Mikoto Maria he wore nothing but a loose-fitting black shirt with jeans and his hair was semi-short. he had close resembles of his son. After the Timeskip Abilities and Powers Master Swordsman While hating the concept of having to engage in fighting, Renton is presumably quick on his hands. He is a highly adaptable combatant, as his two twin unnamed swords have allowed him to become quite ambidextrous, letting one of the most of a switch them between his hands. Renton usually swings with such strength in his left hand than his right, however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, allowing him to shock and yet surprise his opponents. however, for Renton states that he only uses his swords in situations where his swords are too difficult to use. He even claims that he does not use them together on a regular hard basis. like an example of Renton's ability to fight on even grounds. of unreleased power, with only his sealed Oversoul, while his level has been seen requiring at least their stages to fight against a Shaman. however, Renton's fighting style involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back, using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. His two unnamed swords move at a different pace, something he takes a high advantage of while fighting. While the enemy is at the mercy of his swords with his high speed Weapon :See More: Renton's Two Unnamed Twin Swords Renton Michael Thūrwolf is very open about his dislike of fighting, So, he carries his Two Unnamed Twin swords with him History Early Past and Early Childhood Before long Renton became a Shaman fighter at a young age, he was an unemployed Novelist who lived in an apartment with his father Ryūsuke Michael Thūrwolf. he went outside to go to the train-yard and there he met Mikoto while he was reading near a train station one night, She paid him ten yen to read a story for her, and it is revealed, she could see Three Ghosts behind him and was he shocked to see them too. however revealing he had the same ability too, Mikoto somehow ended up inviting him to her rented house. It was love at first sight for him. it is unknown if he told his childhood friend how he met his first true love doing that time Meeting Sharona Before the Timeskip The Birth Of The Twins Mikoto later became pregnant again. But his father in law Vincent Vyron, her father and current head of the Tearson Family, as Mikoto was carrying twins, they had no method to watch over the babies. In the end, Renton left. before he can't hold his own son, before he left the family, for "family matters" after dawn During the Timeskip Death Legacy Musical Theme His official theme Music in Series is "He lives in you (instrumental)" which accompanies Renton's Sprint appearances throughout the Storyline to watch over his family. Character Trivia *Renton revered his childhood dream to his son. he had a personal Favorite thing was robots. this was a hint to his late childhood when he was in his youth back then *A Running gag him and his son. always argue at each other in fits of rage *Renton's Self-sacrifice and saving role was basic of Mufasa while both fathers tried to save their sons from danger while dying to save them. just like how Mufasa did while he saved his son while risking his own life for his own son's life External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Thūrwolf Family Member Category:Eliskuya2